What the heart wants
by Supa Hot Fiya
Summary: a story about finding love and finding yourself. based off of a movie. please R&R!


**This story is based off of a movie! I don't own any of the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

EPOV

We finally graduated College! So jasper, and Emmett thought it would be a good idea to celebrate graduation at the new club in San Francisco called Club Zora. We all sat down drinking beer, laughing and having a good time. This is going to be a fun night!

"Eddie!" a nasally voice yelled over the loud music. Shit! Tanya's here! My night is officially ruined. Your probably confused. See since freshman year of college I had a stalker. Her name is, Tanya Denali. I helped her pick up her books one time, and she's been following me ever since. Its kind of scary. This one time I found her sitting on a bench caressing a picture of me. that's not even the worst of them. I held in a shudder and I saw her walk towards us.

"hi guys!" Tanya waved to us. She sat down on my lap. "hi Eddie" she whispered in my ear. I think it was supposed to be seductive. She wore a barely there gold sequenced dress with really tall black pumps. She had her hair up and she wore a tiara! Who wears a tiara in a club? She had so much make up on her face that it'll take years to take off.

" Uh, hi Tanya, bye Tanya" I said that last part in a whisper.

" come on Eddie! Lets dance! Look at all those couples on the dance floor, lets go make them jealous!" she said. I choked on my beer at that last part.

" Uh, yeah, why don't you go and ill come later"

"really?" she stood up.

" Uh, yeah, promise" I said.

" Okay! Bye guys!" she walked away to dance.

" You lying bastard!" Emmett laughed

" Hey! you would have done the same thing if it was you!" he pretended to think.

" Your right!" We laughed and I looked over to the dance floor. I saw Tanya trying to dance seductively, but failing miserably. She saw me, winked and continued dancing. I was laughing like crazy.

" Emmy poo? I'm soo thirsty! Can you get me a drink?" Lauren asked.

" "sure babe" he kissed her on the cheek and got up. I put my hand up to stop him, " and dance with Tanya a little, for me?" I said, laughing.

" Yeah right!" he laughed and left.

See Emmett's girlfriend, Lauren, she's cool, but she's just a little too paranoid and suspicious. Sometimes its fun to watch her yell at Emmett with accusations of him cheating on her.

I looked at jasper, he was drawing on a napkin.

" yo Jazz!" he nodded, not looking up. " what are you drawing?"

He completely ignored me. I looked around the club bored. I saw Emmett talking to a random woman. I smirked. Let the fun begin. I stood up and walked over to Lauren and sat next to her.

" Hey Lauren, isn't Emmett taking forever to get your drink?" she looked over to the dance floor and saw Emmett kiss the woman's cheek. He walked back to us and said,

" hey!" no one answered him. " did anyone die?"

" yes, you" I laughed. Lauren was glaring at Emmett.

" w-what?" he looked at me then back at Lauren.

" Did I tell you to get me a drink or to go and flirt with other women?" Lauren was pissed! I laughed and started making faces behind Laurens back.

"what!"

" im sure your having an affair with her! Every time I call you, you never answer and when I make plans to go out, your always busy!"

" stop it Ed!" Emmett glared. I stopped.

" babe! Your getting it all wro-"

" JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" Lauren yelled.

" finished" Jasper said. We all looked at him, none of us saying a word, he looked up at us confused.

" what? Did someone die?"

He held up the napkin, I grabbed it and looked at the drawing. It was a drawing of a woman. She looked like and angel. In the drawing, she has wavy hair, big eyes, a button nose, full lips and dimples.

" who is she?" I looked at him.

" I don't know" was his brilliant reply.

" but, you must have seen her somewhere" Emmett took the drawing.

" I did see her" this caught my interest.

"where?" Jasper pointed right in front of him.

" she's sitting right there" I looked to where he was pointing and I swear I stopped breathing. She was gorgeous. She was sitting with her friends, talking and laughing. She had pale skin, full red lips, and gorgeous brown eyes. Her wavy brown hair cascade down mid-back. She was wearing a blue, v-neck blouse, with black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

" Jazz! She's gorgeous!"

" Forget it man! She doesn't look like your type"

" who cares! Its not like im going to marry her, I don't care if she's not my type".

" and what is your type exactly?" Lauren asked.

" my type of girl is the one that will live her life and let me live my own. I don't want any emotional crap or drama" I stood up. " excuse me, but im going to go and talk to her" I started to leave.

" I think she's not gonna even look at you" Emmett yelled. I looked at him and smirked.

" Hey uncle Sam, this is Edwards magic! It never fails" I went up on stage and took the mike.

" Hello, check, mike check" this got everyone's attention. " Good evening everyone, this is an important day for most of us. Graduation day. So for this special day, ive decided to sing a song for everyone" people cheered.

" here we go…"

**I hope you liked the chapter. Should I continue on with the story? Now as I said before this story is based off an Indian movie called "Dil Chahta Hai" when translated means " what the heart wants" so ive just taken the ,movie and translated it. As for the song that Edward has to sing, I need help with that. So if you have any suggestions then please tell me. Thanks!**

**- Indo-American**


End file.
